onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Port Town Acacia To Coliseum
|Conditions = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter2 = 2 |Quest2 = Giants of the Coliseum |Stamina2 = 12 |Battles2 = 5 |Boss2 = |Conditions2 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter3 = 3 |Quest3 = A Passionate Encounter |Stamina3 = 12 |Battles3 = 5 |Boss3 = |Conditions3 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter4 = 4 |Quest4 = Greenbit, Island to the North |Stamina4 = 12 |Battles4 = 5 |Boss4 = |Conditions4 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter5 = 5 |Quest5 = Curse Across Generations |Stamina5 = 12 |Battles5 = 5 |Boss5 = |Conditions5 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter6 = 6 |Quest6 = Attacker on Deck |Stamina6 = 12 |Battles6 = 5 |Boss6 = |Conditions6 = Show the world three primary colors: STR/DEX/QCK characters only/Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter7 = 7 |Quest7 = A Bewitching Tale |Stamina7 = 12 |Battles7 = 5 |Boss7 = |Conditions7 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter8 = 8 |Quest8 = Fujitora, Navy Admiral |Stamina8 = 12 |Battles8 = 5 |Boss8 = |Conditions8 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter9 = 9 |Quest9 = Showdown! Pirate Mercenary Hajrudin |Stamina9 = 12 |Battles9 = 5 |Boss9 = |Conditions9 = No projectiles: Fighter/Slasher/Striker characters only/Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter10 = 10 |Quest10 = Chaos in Block C |Stamina10 = 12 |Battles10 = 5 |Boss10 = |Conditions10 = No projectiles: Fighter/Slasher/Striker characters only/Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter11 = 11 |Quest11 = The "Artistic" Threat |Stamina11 = 12 |Battles11 = 5 |Boss11 = |Conditions11 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter12 = 12 |Quest12 = Settling a Score |Stamina12 = 20 |Battles12 = 7 |Boss12 = |Conditions12 = No projectiles: Fighter/Slasher/Striker characters only/Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Beli = 26543 |EXP = 1849 |Title = Fairy |TConditions = Clear Chapter |Beli2 = 23310 |EXP2 = 1849 |Rainbow2 = 1 |Title2 = Lucy |TConditions2 = Clear Chapter |Beli3 = 20020 |EXP3 = 1851 |Beli4 = 30110 |EXP4 = 1852 |Beli5 = 19831 |EXP5 = 1852 |Rainbow5 = 1 |Title5 = Tactician |TConditions5 = Clear Chapter |Beli6 = 23249 |EXP6 = 1853 |Beli7 = 19955 |EXP7 = 1853 |Title7 = Immoral |TConditions7 = Clear Chapter |Beli8 = 23372 |EXP8 = 1854 |Rainbow8 = 1 |Beli9 = 16565 |EXP9 = 1854 |Title9 = Grim Reaper of the Coliseum |TConditions9 = Clear Chapter |Beli10 = 16572 |EXP10 = 1855 |Beli11 = 23398 |EXP11 = 1855 |Title11 = Art-Woman |TConditions11 = Clear Chapter |Beli12 = 30995 |EXP12 = 3138 |Rainbow12 = 1 |Title12 = Worst Generation |TConditions12 = Clear Chapter |Rewards = |RConditions = Clear all chapters in Port Town Acacia to Coliseum }} How to beat Port Town Acacia To Coliseum *Chapter 1: Powered-up characters Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Kin'emon. Grunts on every turn. 5th round grunts gives all crew members BOMB slots and makes it harder to aim PERFECT for 3 turns. If you change the BOMB slots, you will get 3 turns of slot bind. 3rd turn, one grunt locks target to himself for 99 turns. Generally weak grunts. *Chapter 2: Powered-up character Luffy. 5th round, enemy goes partial ATK Up for 10 turns and status ailment protection for 99 turns. PSY boss Spartan HP, at less than 50%, will blow away 1 crew member. *Chapter 3: Powered-up character Sanji. Boss round, crews' specials are reversed by 2 turns. Each grunt locks 3 crew members for 2 turns consecutively. *CHapter 4: Powered-up characters Usopp, Robin, Law, Caesar. This stage is composed only by STR Fighting Fish. They attack preemptively at the beginning of every round (except for the boss battle) and on the 2nd turn of each round. Defeating a Fighting Fish will enrage the remaining enemies and give a power boost. *Chapter 5: Powered-up characters Luffy, Cavendish. Boss Chinjao attacks first and has a 2 turn CD. Below 50% HP, Chinjao enrages, after being defeated he revives with 30k HP, ATK UP for 99 turns and enrage for 3 turns. *Chapter 6: Powered-up characters Nami, Chopper, Brook, Momonosuke. STR/DEX/QCK characters only. Giolla reduces ATK of STR/DEX/QCK characters for 1 turn. Below 20% HP she reduces ATK for DEX/QCK characters for 1 turn. *Chapter 7: Powered-up characters Sanji, Violet. 5th round, enemy reverses crews'specials by 1 turn, DEF UP for 5 turns. Enemy also uses their special twice (different each time, but unconfirmed). *Chapter 8: Powered-up character Law. Boss Fujitora reverses special by 2 turns and deals cuts 20% of your HP (please confirm). He hits for 5330. At 50% HP, he binds 2 crew members. At 20% HP, he heals 718.753 HP and will do this every time he gets below 20% so its better to burst him. A double +5 Nico Robin team works wonders in this stage, healing around half the damage deal by Fujitora and her special counters Fujitora's bind and special reverse. *Chapter 9: Powered-up character Luffy. Hajrudin delays block for 99 turns. At less than 50% HP, triggers ATK UP (partial) for 4 turns. *Chapter 10: Powered-up character Luffy. Your crew's ATK is reduced for 10 turns at the start of round 1. Jean Ango reduces ATK for slasher characters for 1 turn, shuffles your orbs, and boosts his own ATK for 1 turn. He does the same on the second turn, but instead reduces striker characters' ATK. *Chapter 11: Powered-up characters Nami, Chopper, Brook, Momonosuke. Giolla will bind your ship for 10 turns at the start of stage 1. On the final stage, Giolla will preemptively despair both captains for 2 turns. After 1 turn or below 50% HP (please verify), Giolla will reduce your crews' ATK for 3 turns. *Chapter 12: Powered-up character Luffy. Boss Chinjao blows away all crew members except the captain for 2 turns. ATK 10k HP every 2 turns. After 2 turns, he boosts his ATK and DEF for 99 turns. Note on Dressrossa grunts: STR Grunt partial ATK UP for 5 turns DEX Grunt locks you ship's ability for 5 turns QCK Grunt locks target on himself for 99 turns PSY Grunt Donquixote Roulette: Boosts or decreases crews' ATK INT Grunt Donquixote Roulette: Shuffles crews' slots to favourable or unfavourable slots (including BLOCK slot) Category:Dressrosa